Of Love And Fanfiction: Speak Now
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: Coderra song-fic 'Speak Now' by Taylor swift. Part of Sakura Blossom Storm's Of Love And Fanfiction Challenge. First Coderra story thing.


**AN: This for the 'Of Love And Fanfiction' challenge. Also I'm in the middle of my next chapter of Chris McLean's School for the Gifted. All in Sierra's POV**

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

It was the day that I feared, my Cody-kins was getting married to a girl that wasn't me, he was marrying a girl that he met in high school. I am not usually the type of girl to do this, but he isn't the type of guy to go off with the wrong girl.

_I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
_

I carefully crawl through an open window and I see Noah, Ezekiel, Owen and Tyler, your friends all dressed up and your new bride's snotty family dressed up in pastel. Your soon to be wife is yelling at a bridesmaid, I just learnt her name is Cindy.

_I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:  
Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, Speak now,_

I loose myself in a daydream, where I stand at the chruch doors shouting you not to say yes and to run away with me. To meet me when your out of the church and at the back door, not to wait or a single vow. That he needs to here me out and after all they said "speak now."

_Fond gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

Fond gestures are exchanged between people as they sit down before the wedding starts, while I'm hiding in the curtains, I was uninvited of course, the organ starts and it sounds like a death march. She walks down the isle with such grace one would think she was attending a beauty pageant. But the look in your eye says you don't want her, he wishes it was me I can feel it.

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"_

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"  


In my mind I go through the words to say, this time I add a bit more to the speech I was going to shout at my dear Cody, because his time is running out.

_I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you,_

I finally hear the preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace," the silence followed and I know this is my last chance to win him back. I show myself in front of everyone with my shaking hands and everyones eyes are on me, giving horrified looks but I'm only looking at Cody.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Cody you aren't the kind of boy to be marrying the wrong girl," I say tears threatening to fall as Cody looks at me.

_So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"_

"So don't say yes, run away with me, I'll meet you when you're out of the church and at the back door. Don't wait no more and don't say a single vow, you need to hear me our, and they did say speak now," I said still looking at him, he smiles.

_And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"_

"Okay then let's run away now, I'll meet you at the back door when I'm out of this tux, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now," he says then rushes to get changed. I go outside and we explain to each other how we feel, we heard each other out and we then ran away listening to Cindy's screams of protest as the sun sets.

**AN: I'm sorry if it's terrible it's my first Coderra, I like Coderra but I haven't written it yet.**


End file.
